goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Kimble
Overview Alex Kimble UTTP is a faggot who make a fake VHS openings and cross-dresser. Trivia *Alex Kimble created the 4th longest Behavior Card Day Video so far, title "Shockwave Gets in Dead Meat" and it's a whopping 17 minute and 25 second long video with 62 types of behavior cards! WWE Champion started the competition beating Alex Kimble by 8 cards. Momogowi's Warren Gets Sent To The Underwold out beat his video by 4 cards. L Ryan's Oobi gets in dead meat out beat Momogowi's video by havinig 79 cards and Momogowi's dead meat video is now the 2nd longest and then TheColossalD made the new longest one called Joe gets in dead meat and Alex Kimble's is now the 4th longest. Momogowi's video is here: http://goanimate.com/videos/0F_AbkogboV4 *He was popular for making the 4th longest behavior card day video and making so many dead meat videos! *In the video LadyLovesTravel's Detention Slip , Alex's full name was: Alexander Reid Kimble, * Alex Kimble was part of the GoAnimate V2 Wiki, too. He is also admin. Gallery Screenshot (32).png|Working on a school. Screenshot (33).png|Getting a 'Vocal Cord' surgery Screenshot (35).png|Alex Kimble's Intro (got from Tasha Gets Grounded For Nothing) Pics of his worst enemies Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 9.00.58 AM.png|He saw Barney try to make a YouTube account Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 8.47.29 AM.png|He saw Rastamouse get expelled Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.39.35 PM.png|He saw bear just standing there and creeping out kids Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.21.34 PM.png|He saw Bob The Builder about to vandalize the school Image94.jpg|He saw Caillou about to cause mischief Image.jpg|He saw CloneDVD and AnyDVD misbehaving dinner Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 5.18.53 PM.png|He saw Dora get suspended for 5 days from the school he works in by getting a black card Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.55.36 PM.png|He saw Mike the Knight Cowering in fear due to getting grounded Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.57.14 PM.png|He saw Tree Fu Tom misbehaving dinner like CloneDVD and AnyDVD did Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 3.00.51 PM.png|He saw Shockwave get suspended for 5 days by getting a Black card like Dora did Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.42.14 PM.png|He saw Postman Pat getting in dead meat and expelled until the next school year starts by getting a Red Card Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 11.24.53 AM.png|He saw Hip Hop Harry get detention until the next video he appeared in by getting a gray card He.jpg|He saw Little Bill about to beat someone up WinniethePooh.jpg|He saw Winnie the Pooh about to sprout tears for no reason Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 8.11.19 PM.png|He saw The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming) get detention for 10 hours by getting Darkest Gray cards Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 6.43.31 PM.png|He saw Courtney get 1 hour of detention by getting a yellow card Noddy.jpg|He saw Noddy Grounding someone for No Reason Sugar.jpg|He saw Sugar angry at someone|link=Alex Kimble Category:Good Users Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:My little pony fans Category:Bronies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:1998 Births Category:Awesome Users Category:Behavior card day video makers Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Epic Users Category:Teenage users Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Users with Bluetooths Category:Male Users Category:People who aren't scary Category:Warriors Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Popular People Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Cool Users Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Childhood baby show destroyers Category:Cool People Category:Epic People Category:The Best Users Category:User who make grounded videos out of real characters Category:Users with ultimate weaponry Category:Kings Category:Users who can upload music in their videos Category:Colorful users Category:Total Drama Fans Category:Autistic Users Category:Non-Good Users Category:Nonsiders Category:Good people Category:People with Autism Category:VGCP members Category:Gay characters Category:Characters who wear pantyhose under their clothes Category:Cross-dressers